User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 12 Teaser - HYPEEEEEEEEEEE
SEASON FINALE IN ONLY THREE DAYS GAHHHHHHHHHHH me: *PANIC HYPE PANIC HYPE PANIC* So while we're here and basically dreading the day that Volume 3 finally ends (and what a journey it's been... damn), I'm here to give you your weekly batch of Volume 3 Chapter 12 Teaser! Leggooooo... 1. KEVIN YOU'RE BACK EYYYYYYYY Kevin is back and better than ever before, now with even more babies! That sounds really weird. It's terrifyingly awesome to see Kevin, the massive, beautiful thing, circling around the Beacon Tower. RT have done a really good job with the model on the dragon - it seems to fly smoothly and nicely. I'm wondering if we'll get to see some real fighting action against Kevin next episode. I mean, hell, it's going to be real hard to kill him. I don't even know if I want him dead. I just feel like resolving this whole battle in one episode isn't going to cut it for me. I have a few theories as to what might happen next chapter, but we'll get to that soon. 2. Ruby darling don't be sad everything will be ok- yeah, you're screwed Poor Ruby. Half her team is incapacitated, her sister's arm got chopped off, her friend got torn to pieces... Yeah, it's not been a great time. Sun's serious leader voice is actually rather commanding. I can tell why he was chosen as the leader of SSSN. Michael's done a great job voicing him so far this volume. His line however, really interests me. Are they finally going to move out of Vale? Maybe Season 4 will take place in the other continents? I'm hoping we get to see more of Remnant because that could add a heap more to the story-line and a crap ton more places to explore. Besides, I don't see how Vale can be saved in an episode. I don't want another Breach, because there is no way they can fight against the dragon and win the battle that quickly. 3. S.S. Bumblebee and S.S. Renora are sailing... Actually, I have no idea why Ren and Nora are in this shot. Maybe they helped patch the two up? Blake's got a bandage around her stomach wound, but there's no sign of blood, so it seems that her aura's patched up most of it. Yang on the other hand, ''is a little bit questionable. In the episode before we saw glowing orbs of what looked like her aura trying to repair the damage already, but here it seems that the bandage is already soaked with blood. I guess her aura's already done the best it can to heal it, but it's not like her arm can just come clean off with skin covering the wound that quickly. Gotta admit, didn't expect the bloody arm, but not really suprised, seeing how we saw Mercury's bloody knees before in Chapter 7. Also, can you hear that racket? It's the sound of all the Bumblebee shippers screaming in joy. I take back my sympathy from last episode, you guys are fine. Way better than fine. '''4. Well, shit.' *chants*: arkos arkos arkos ARKOS ARKOS ARKOS Out of everyone in the preview, the most I'm worried about is Pyrrha. Not because I'm biased as hell, but I feel like either she or Jaune are going to do something absolutely stupid. ''Pyrrha's line of "There's no time" sounded amazing from Jen Brown, but it just sounded so exhausted, as if she was done with life. Maybe she's still tired from the transfer or something, but her "there's no time" feels like she's going to go back and try fight against something. Whether it's Cinder, or Kevin, I have no idea. Poor Jaune is getting dragged into this and doesn't know anything. I'd wish Pyrrha would explain just a little bit of it to him, seeing as he was there when everything went down, but I doubt she'd do it in the heat of the battle. As for your weekly Arkos forecast, there may be a slight chance of a moment, but I think it'll be slaughtered or interrupted by something. Or maybe Miles and Kerry decide to be extra mean to us and not give us anything. Psh. Someone pointed out that Jaune had his scroll out. He's probably contacting the adults (can you even do that from your scroll?) and maybe Ruby and the other teams. Do I think the audio/visuals have been messed around with in this preview? Not anything major. There's a cut in the scene with Jaune and Pyrrha that they definitely edited because Pyrrha's face is facing towards (what I presume is) the tower in the next shot. Jaune's line of "Huh, what are you gonna do?" also may be swapped around a bit, but that's only because it has no visuals to accompany it. Apart from that, I'm sure they haven't done anything that big. I'm glad. '''5. And the White Rose...' Is sailing yet again, after a whole volume of pretty much nothing. RT: Here you go, White Rose shippers! Honestly, I'm not even sure what kind of plan Ruby has that could even try to defeat the unbeatable Kevin and his army spawn. I'm thinking maybe her plan is just to fend off Kevin for now until Sun and the rest of the students can escort everyone else out of Vale. If the White Fang are retreating, then that's gotta say something. I have to say though, that's a pretty stupid move to bring in the White Fang. Not really sure what their purpose is. The Grimm caused much more terror (and probably more deaths too) than they did. I just hope Adam burns in a horrible place. Are you ready for next episode? Because I'm definitely not! A few announcements to make: the RWBY crew and cast are having this really cool live commentary, where they're watching the whole season from episodes 1-11! Check out Gray's journal for more details and more stuff: http://roosterteeth.com/post/51199420. It'll be live at 3pm CST - so don't miss it :D Put all yer normal stuff in the comments below! One more in-depth review for Volume 3! It's been fun :D And I'm sorry for posting this really late... I've been real busy. Now, to contain the hype for three more days... Category:Blog posts